


The Taste of Coffee

by patiencegrenade



Category: Sense8
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patiencegrenade/pseuds/patiencegrenade
Summary: The morning after what happened on the night of Nomi and Amanita's wedding.





	The Taste of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to write short chapters filled with cute fluff.

The sun crept through the curtains, showering Kala with the first rays of the morning; Rajan sat beside her, a pillow propped against his back watched as she  
squirmed and hide under the sheets trying to catch as much sleep as she could before the day begins and the activities from the night before catches up with  
her. 

The door at the front of the room creaked open slowly, causing a low scraping sound that the person entering the room was obviously trying to avoid. Wolfgang entered the room pushing a small breakfast trolley, a look of dismay sat upon his face. 

“ I am sorry I woke you up but I thought that maybe you and Kala might like some breakfast…..” said, Wolfgang as he close the door behind him and rolled the trolley over to Rajan’s side of the bed and offered him a coffee.

“ How do you take it?” , said Wolfgang as he poured a cup for himself. 

“ I’ll take two cubes of sugar and creamer ----, replied Rajan as Wolfgang looked back over his shoulder; --- what! I like my coffee to be sweet and piquant but I am also fond of a good roast”. Wolfgang shook his head and turned around to hid the smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. 

The sound of Wolfgang and Rajan talking woke Kala from her slumber, a sense of relief washed over her as she heard the two men that she loves laughing and talking. ‘ This is how it should be though Kala; maybe now I don’t have to feel guilty anymore for loving the person in my mind as much as the person that I chose to be a part of my life.’


End file.
